freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Simitar Entertainment Inc.
'Simitar Entertainment, Inc.' was a media company that sold music, videos, DVDs, and computer software. They specialized in compilation albums, special interest video, and urban. Simitar distributed its own label. They were affiliated with Beast, Beast Retro, Pickwick, Plum, and Revival. Ed Goetz was the President of Simitar, Mark Elfenbein was VP Product Development, and Greg Glass was Director of Sales, Video & DVD. Simitar's address was: 5555 Pioneer Creek Drive, Maple Plain, MN 55359-9003. Its logo, known as the Simitar S, was considered to be a nightmare logo (see Scare Factor section below). It was used from 1986 to 1990. History In 1980, Mickey Elfenbein, former president and CEO of K-Tel International, and Philip Kives (K-Tel founder) started Simitar Entertainment. Simitar bought Pickwick Records. Simitar was a long-time leader in budget VHS throughout the 80s and early 90s. Reach Entertainment produced sports home video programs for Simitar. By April, 1997 Simitar was the first independent in the U.S. with DVD releases. In 1999, Simitar's revenues rose from $5 million to $40 million in just three years. On March 9, 1999, Titan Sports, Inc.—the parent company of the World Wrestling Federation (WWF)– and its music licensee, The Cherry River Music Co., sued Simitar Entertainment for copyright infringement relating to WWF—The Music, Volume 3 and won. Subsequently, in 2000, Simitar folded due to problems in the music division; the company's total assets were $19,570,059, with debts of $25,556,878. Simitar auctioned off its assets later that year, including its film library, which sold to Brentwood Communications, Inc. (BCI) for $215,000. Ed Goetz and Greg Glass went to BCI to start a DVD division. In October/November 2003, BCI was purchased by Navarre Corporation. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The ominous multi colored moving lines makes the logo scary and the blinking light and booming music makes it scary enough for many people. However, it is now tamer than the filmed "V of Doom" logo in its same scare factor and its videotaped "V of Doom" logo. Low to medium for the silent variant. Medium to nightmare for filmed variant, as darker colors makes this logo scarier. WATCH IF YOU DARE! Category:Black Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Green Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Fright Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Epic logos Category:Awesome logos Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Ominous Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos that scare Jamie Meaney Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare The Pink Panther Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:VHS Logos Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Fan (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare the Black Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Green Puffle Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare dora "Dora and friends into the city" Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Defunct Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that Unikitty Category:Logos that scare Emmet Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Wander Over Yonder Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Johnny Test Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Tails Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that used to scare Konnichiku Category:Logos that don't scare Gabriel Enterprises Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Logos that scare Redkitty Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog hates Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that scare all the Baby Show Characters Category:Logos that scare Object Show Characters Category:Logos that scare OJ (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Logos that Rocky (BFDI) barfed on Category:Logos that scare Avatar Aang Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Logos that scare Tinseltown Category:Logos that make Jayson Berneck cry Category:S Category:I Category:M Category:T Category:A Category:R Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Logos that scare Conner the Cat Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1980's Category:Logos so scary for some reason you have to cover your ears and scream Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos That Make Avatar Aang Scream Loudly In The Night Category:Logos that Robert Cintron hates Category:Logos that make Katara and Starlord do the victory dance Category:Logos that Katara (ATLA) hates Category:Logos that Scare Toph Bei Fong and make her throw up Category:Logos That Make Gray Fullbuster cry Category:Logos that Turn Natsu Dragneel into Etherious Natsu Dragneel Category:Logos that make Oliver Sykes mad Category:Logos that make the GoAnimate Caillou throw up at Boris Category:Dora of Doom Category:Evil Marcelino Flores of Doom Category:Logos That Make Peppa Pig Cry Category:Logos that Natsu Dragneel cries at Category:Logos so scary Kevin Martinez turns into a harpy and destroys the whole Fire Nation Category:Taken From "Jack's Big Music Show" Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Stop with the stupid Kevin Martinez categories, Katara x Zuko Forever est 2003. Category:Taken from Avatar the Last Airbender Fortress Category:Deleted by Keeva Category:Keeva is Kevin's genderbent form. She has big boobs and long wavy black hair. Category:Can I succ on them? Category:Are those your breasts? Category:Logos that Kiyama Hiroto likes Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that scare Jon Arbuckle Category:Logos that scare Tinky Winky Category:Logos that scare the Drawn Together characters